


Paint Me

by BriarMoss15



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rin draws Nitori, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarMoss15/pseuds/BriarMoss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori sees Rin's drawings of people from his school and wants Rin to draw him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me

 

"Fuck." Rin hissed under his breath as he ripped out a page in his art book and angrily tossed it down on his bed next to him. ~~  
~~" What's wrong Senpai?" Nitori asked as he got up from his desk and sat down next to Rin on his bed.

"I can't seem to get the hang of drawing hips."  
Nitori picked up the sulking red heads art book and started flipping through.

Page after page was filled with beautiful pictures of faceless young men in every pose imaginable. Eventually Nitori came upon the pictures Rin had drawn of nude men.  
"Hey, Rin-Senpai? Can you draw me?" He asked nervously." W-will you make me pretty like them?"

  After a few seconds of silence, Rin reached out and tilted up the embarrassed boys chin forcing Nitori to look at him.  
" My drawing might not do you justice,Ai. You're much to beautiful to be captured on paper." The red head deadpanned. " Are you sure?"  
"Yes .S-senpai draw me like one of your Australian boys."

* * *

A few minutes later Nitori entered the room again only in a towel.After sliding the towel off he lay down on his side on Rin's bed waiting to be told how to pose.  
"O-okay,um put your arm up above your head." The red head instructed."And put your other hand by your face...Okay now don't move."

 Rin pulled a chair up and carefully started forming Nitori's petite silhouette on the paper. His face turning beet red as he reached the slope of the posing boys waist. Quickly composing himself he looked back up to the naked boy laying on his bed trying not to let his eyes wander further down Nitori's waist as he sketched.

Rin found himself finishing the drawing more than any one he ever did before.As he finished of the beauty mark that rests under Nitori's eye,he cleared his throat.  
"Oi ,Ai.I'm done." He informs his roommate.When Nitori doesn't answer, he looks up from his drawing regretting it immediately.  
Nitori was sitting hunched over on the end of the bed still naked.Rin's pants tightend at the sight.  
"Did you really mean what you said Rin-Senpai?" He squeaked looking at the floor.

"Of course I did,Ai." Rin walked over to his bed, trying to hide his awkward boner, and sat next to Nitori. "I don't say things I don't mean."  He whispered softly as he reached down and tilted up the smaller boy's chin for the second time that day and slowly leaned down.

His lips ghosted over Nitori's making the smaller boy breath catch in his throat.Rin pulled away,rested his forehead on Nitori's, and closed his eyes with a smile. Nitori grabbing Rin's collar he pulled him down roughly for another kiss.

Once their lips fully met neither boy could hold back anymore. Nitori climbed on top of Rin causing the red head to fall back all the way on the bed on his back.  
"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this," Nitori confessed.

Before Rin could question what he had been wanting to do, Nitori ground his half hard cock into Rin's jean covered one.Successfully ripping loud moans from both boys.

 "Rin." Nitori panted as he kept grinding down on Rin. "P-ah-please fuck me." Without a second thought Rin reached over into his night stand and pulled out a tube of lube with a smile.Wasting no time he squeezed some of the cold liquid on his fingers and tossed the bottle off to the side of the bed carelessly .

He pushed Nitori down on his back on the bed and bend down over him and smiled as his hand wandered down to the smaller boys ass and squeezed.  
Nitori gasped as Rin's finger slid further down and gently pressed into his entrance. The red head slowly pushed his finger in and stopped for a second to get Nitori used to the feeling and then started feeling around with his finger.

Suddenly Nitori's vision went white and all the air felt like it was forced out of his lungs.  
"O-oh my god.Do that again." He panted and thrust himself down on Rin's finger.  
Eventually Rin had all three fingers in and was mercilessly massaging Nitori's prostate

Unable to take any more, he pulled his fingers out causing the smaller boy to whimper from the loss.  
" Please ride me,Ai." Rin begged as he rolled onto his back pulling Nitori on top of him in the process.  
  
The smaller boy crawled on top of Rin and put the zipper between his teeth and pulled down slowly.Reaching up he pulled down Rin's jeans and mouthed his hard cock though his thin boxers.

"P-please don't tease ,Ai." Rin begged. Nitori slowly pulled down Rin's boxers,climbed up on top the red head again,took a deep breath, and slowly lowered himself onto Rin's cock.

"O-oh fuck don't stop." Rin gasped out as Nitori lowered himself farther down. Without warning, the smaller boy lifted himself up completely and slammed down on Rin. The red heads eyes flew open and his mouth gaped with a silent scream as he arched his back and meet Nitori half way.  
  
Nitori kept slammed onto Rin over and over practically ripping screams from both of their throats every time.  
"R-Rin I can't do it any more. M-my legs hurt really bad." Nitori gasped out eventually as he collapsed on top of Rin.

  Rin suddenly pulled out,flipped Nitori on his back ,put the one of smaller boy legs on each shoulder, and put his hands next to Nitori's head .  
"What are you d-ahh." Rin thrusted into Nitori before he could finish what he was asking.  
Rin kept shifting positions every thrust until suddenly a scream erupted from Nitori. Breathing hard Rin kept on hitting Nitori in the right place over and over again making the boy grip the sheets underneath him and moan his name repeatedly  .

"A-Ai I'm g-going to come." Rin gasped out as he grabbed Nitori's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.  
"Faster!" Nitori moaned. "Oh god don't stop ahh-Rin," He gasped as Rin's thrusts started getting deeper and faster.  
  
"R-rin I'm gonna come." He warned seconds before coming all over his stomach and Rin's hand.

Nitori's walls clenching his cock when he climaxed made Rin's head swim and his vision narrow as came yelling Nitori's name.  
Panting he pulled out he collapsed next to Nitori with a sigh. The red head soon noticed that Nitori was falling asleep.

"Hey, Ai." He whispered while gently shaking the other boy trying to keep him awake.  
Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that Nitori was covered in come he pushed himself off the bed and went into the bathroom to grab some tissue to clean him off with.

Gently, he wiped up a sleeping Nitori and then pulled the covers out from the other boy and slid under them next to Nitori.  

With a tired smile he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Nitori protectively.  
"Goodnight,Ai." He whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of Nitori's head.

"Goodnight,Rin." Nitori muttered as he snuggled closer to his Senpai's chest.

 


End file.
